


C'era Una Volta

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairytale Setting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: C'era una volta Remus, il principe di un regno lontano lontano, rapito dal perfido Fenrir per ordine del crudele Lord Voldemort.C'era una volta la struggente storia d'amore fra Walden Macnair e Avery, due guardie reali dal destino un tantino avverso.C'erano poi una volta un cacciatore un po' sfigato, un cervo parlante, un fant... ehm... un padrino fatato e un mago dai capelli unticci.E c'era una volta una persona, su AO3, che incuriosita dal riassunto cliccò su quel bellissimo titolo qualche centimetro più in alto





	1. ATTO PRIMO

**Author's Note:**

> AU... ma che dico? Follia totale XD  
> Questa fanfiction è strutturata come una commedia, e si svolgerà in pochi “atti”.
> 
> Il secondo capitolo (e forse alcuni successivi) partecipa all'ottava edizione del COW-T, indetto da LandeDiFandom

  
  
**Personaggi:**  
_(In ordine di comparsa)_  
  
Il RE di un regno lontano  
La REGINA, consorte del Re  
MUNDUNGUS, la strega viandante  
LORD VOLDEMORT, fratellastro del re e capo delle guardie  
FENRIR, spietato tirapiedi al servizio di Lord Voldemort  
REMUS, il principe figlio dei regnanti  
SIBILLA COOMAN, la strega veggente.  
  
Inoltre:  
Le Guardie Reali, fra cui WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY, un Messaggero di Corte, i regnanti vicini e una povera farfalla innocente che svolazzava nel cortile senza un pensiero al mondo.  
  


**ATTO PRIMO**

  
  
**Narratore:** Tanto tempo fa, in un paese lontano lontano, vivevano un re e una regina che volevano tantissimo un figlio, ma sfortunatamente gli anni passavano e si susseguivano, e mai venne dato il lieto annuncio della nascita di un piccolo principe, né di una piccola principessa.  
I due sovrani cominciavano ormai a perdere la speranza, quando una strega di passaggio si recò a chiedere ospitalità nel castello...  
  


**Scena 1**  
Esterno del castello, ingresso principale.  
  
Si avvicina MUNDUNGUS, vestito da strega.

  
  
**Mundungus:** _(borbottando fra sé e sé)_ Dannate guardie del regno, uno non può nemmeno trafficare un paio di carabattole senza che queste partano all'attacco! E per giunta l'unico luogo per fermarsi a dormire nei paraggi è il Castello Reale. Spero che non riconoscano il mio travestimento...  
**Guardia#1** : Vade retro, vecchia strega!  
**Mundungus** : _(Sussulta, continuando a borbottare)_ Ecco, appunto! _( Rivolgendosi alle guardie)_ Oh, pietà, pietà per una povera strega viandante! Non chiedo che un posto per la notte, un poco di cibo e di acqua, per non dover dormire nel bosco alla mercé dei briganti...  
**Guardia#1** : Taci! Non permettiamo a gente della tua risma di soggiornare nel Castello!  
**Guardia#2** : Ehi, un momento... Walden, quella è una strega!  
**Walden** : E allora?  
**Guardia#2** : Potrebbe risolvere il problema del Re e della Regina, con una delle sue pozioni o con un amuleto magico!  
**Walden** : Avery, l'ultima sessione di torture ti ha rincitrullito più del solit... _( Si blocca. Guarda Mundungus. Torna a guardare Avery. Il suo sguardo si illumina)_ Per la barba di Merlino! Non riesco a crederci, ma stavolta hai davvero avuto una buona idea!  
**Avery** : _(Sorride, esaltato)_ Saremo promossi! Di nuovo! Presto, corriamo a raccontare loro la mia idea!  
**Walden** : Aspetta, però! Se questa vecchia strega fallisce, la colpa allora sarà sia tua che mia, e verremmo entrambi puniti e retrocessi... di nuovo!  
**Avery** : _(Si affloscia come un palloncino, smontato)_ Oh accidenti, hai proprio ragione! Come possiamo fare?  
**Walden** : Ascolta la mia geniale trovata! Annunceremo di aver trovato questa vecchia strega che si è presentata _specificamente_ dicendo di avere un rimedio per il loro problema, così se non funziona sarà lei la bugiarda e noi non ne avremo colpa.  
**Avery** : _(Ammirato)_ Oh, Walden, è una splendida idea!  
**Mundungus** : _(Che ha seguito il dialogo con crescente preoccupazione)_ E...ehm... ragazzi, cioé, signori, veramente io non ho mai detto di...  
**Walden** : Taci! Se riuscirai, noi verremo premiati, e tu sarai riccamente ricompensata.  
**Mundungus** : _(La frase “riccamente ricompensata” blocca le sue proteste. I suoi occhi scintillano di avidità)_ Riccamente?  
**Avery** : _(In tono allegro)_ Se fallirai però ti sarà tagliata la testa, come vuole la tradizione!  
**Walden** : Razza di deficiente! _(Insegue Mundungus, che ha tentato di scappare.)_ Cambio di programma, vecchia strega. O tu segui il nostro piano e ci aiuti, oppure noi riferiamo al temibile Lord Voldemort, capo delle Forze Armate del Regno, che stavi tentando di infiltrarti nel castello con turpi propositi!  
**Mundungus e Avery** : _(Confusi)_ Conturpi...che?  
**Walden** : _( Sospira)_ Con maligne intenzioni!  
**Mundungus e Avery** : Aaah...  
**Mundungus** : _(Suda freddo)_ Ma io non sono una vera stre... cioè, la mia magia è troppo inadeguata per questo genere di cose...  
**Avery** : Balle! Sei una vecchia strega, tutte le vecchie streghe sanno fare questo genere di cose!  
**Mundungus** : _(Sempre più agitato)_ Ah... ma... io...  
**Walden** : Muoviti!

 

WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY trascinano MUNDUNGUS all'interno, verso le Stanze Reali, e fanno annunciare l'arrivo di una potente strega

  
  
**Mundungus** : _(Fra sé e sé)_ Ohimé, che guaio! Spero solo che fra queste vecchie cianfrusaglie che ho sgraffignato ci sia qualcosa di utile, altrimenti mi taglieranno la testa! Che vita pericolosa! Perché non ho fatto il borseggiatore come mio fratello?  
**Walden** : Smettila di borbottare e datti una mossa!

  


**Scena 2**  
Camere reali, salottino privato.  
  
Il RE e la REGINA giacciono tristi ed annoiati su un divano, guardando una culla vuota. Il fratellastro del RE, LORD VOLDEMORT, è spaventoso come al solito ma soddisfatto.

  
  
**Lord Voldemort** : _(Fra sé e sé)_ Ah, quei sospiri sono il dolce suono della vittoria! Se questi due idioti non concepiscono figli prima che il mio diabolico piano per assassinarli sia ultimato, il Regno finalmente sarà mio! _(Scoppia in una risata fredda e diabolica)_  
**Regina** : _(Guarda preoccupata il Re)_ Caro, ma tuo fratello sta bene? Ogni tanto gli viene quella tosse così strana...  
**Re** : _(Fa spallucce)_ Ce l'ha avuta fin da quando era bambino, non farci caso tesoro.

 

Entra in scena un Messaggero di Corte, che annuncia l'arrivo di WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY assieme con MUNDUNGUS, con un rimedio al loro problema.  
Il RE e la REGINA si preparano a riceverli.

  
  
**Regina** : _(Con eccitazione)_ Oh caro, un rimedio! Che sia possibile?  
**Re** : Oh, finalmente, mia cara!  
**Lord Voldemort** : _(Ha l'aria di aver mangiato qualcosa di molto disgustoso.)_ R... rimedio? _(Fra sé e sé)_ Se quei due idioti rovinano i miei piani, gliela farò pagare cara!  
**Walden e Avery** : _(Ignari)_ Nostro Re, nostra Regina!  
**Avery** : Lode e giubilo, portiamo con noi la soluz...  
**Walden** : _(Calcia Avery negli stinchi)_ Una vecchia strega che _afferma_ di avere una soluzione al vostro problema!  
**Mundungus** : _(Si guarda intorno, sempre più terrorizzato)_ S...salve...  
**Re** : Vecchia strega! Davvero tu puoi risolvere il nostro problema?  
**Mundungus** : _(Deglutisce nervosamente e guarda Macnair, che accenna con la testa a Lord Voldemort. Spaventato dall'aspetto terrificante del fratellastro del re, decide che rischia di meno se regge loro il gioco)_ Ehm... io... ce... certamente! E... esponetevi dunque il v... vostro problema e i... io farò del mio meglio!  
**Regina** : _(Sospirando)_ Com'è tristemente noto, io e mio marito, il Re, tentiamo da anni di avere un bambino, ma senza successo! Di questo passo, il nostro regno resterà senza eredi!  
**Lord Voldemort** : A parte me, ovviamente...  
**Regina** : _(Lo guarda male)_ Sì, a parte il fratello illegittimo di mio marito.  
**Mundungus** : A... avete considerato l'adoz... _(Viene interrotto da una botta in testa rifilatagli da Macnair)_ C... cioè volevo dire, capisco il v... vostro problema... e... e certamente saprò trovare una soluzione... l... lasciatemi c... cercare il rimedio più adatto... _( Comincia a frugare furiosamente nelle proprie tasche e nel grosso sacco che porta con sé, in cerca di qualcosa di passabile, o almeno per prendere tempo. La sua attenzione viene attirata all'improvviso da un oggetto, e un'illuminazione lo coglie. Guarda attentamente prima il Re, e poi la Regina, e di nuovo l'oggetto, e decidendo che può funzionare estrae dal sacco un misterioso libro dall'aria polverosa, di un colore giallo acceso con una banda nera)_ E... ecco qui, sire! Questa è l... la soluzione definitiva ai vostri problemi!  
**Walden** : Dammi qua! _(Gli strappa il libro di mano e lo porge al Re e alla Regina)_  
**Re e Regina** : _(Perplessi, leggono ad alta voce il titolo del misterioso tomo)_ “Educazione Sessuale per Negati”?  
  
  
**Narratore:** Dovete sapere che, nei tempi che furono, i matrimoni fra nobili erano sempre combinati, e solitamente molto presto; al momento del matrimonio, fra il Re e la Regina non vi erano che pochi anni di differenza, e dato che le nozze furono molto affrettate per garantire l'alleanza fra due regni, all'epoca entrambi avevano un'età tale per cui la cosa più eccitante da fare insieme sul Letto Reale erano le puzzette sotto le coperte o saltarci sopra fino a sfasciarne le doghe.  
La soluzione della vecchia strega fu dunque provvidenziale: entro poco la Regina rimase incinta, e nove mesi dopo diede alla luce uno splendido maschietto dai capelli di miele e dagli occhi dorati che venne chiamato Remus.  
Furono festeggiamenti e giubilo in ogni parte del regno! L'unico a non festeggiare, infatti, fu il fratellastro del re, il quale aveva sempre ambito a governare il Regno al posto del fratello.  
Ma la gioia non sarebbe durata a lungo, perché nel tempo di un anno il malvagio Lord Voldemort aveva architettato un piano...  
  


**Scena 3**  
Segrete del castello, stanza segreta  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT ha convocato FENRIR, il suo malvagio tirapiedi.

  
  
**Fenrir** : _(Entrando nella Stanza)_ Mi avete chiamato, Sua Crudele Eccellenza?  
**Lord Voldemort** : Siediti, Fenrir. Immagino che tu sia a conoscenza del mio problema...  
**Fenrir** : _(Accovacciato per terra)_ Il succulento spunt... ehm, l'adorabile marmocchio del re e della regina?  
**Lord Voldemort** : Precisamente. Ora, come puoi immaginare, si tratta di un piccolo ma significativo ostacolo ai miei piani... e qui è dove entri in scena tu.  
**Fenrir** : _(Si illumina)_ Lo devo fare arrosto?  
**Lord Voldemort** : _(Sospira e porta una mano a sfregarsi le tempie, prima di rispondere in tono paziente)_ No, Fenrir, non lo devi fare arrosto.  
**Fenrir** : _(Deluso)_ Oh. _(Si accuccia e borbotta fra sé e sé)_ Mai una volta che possa fare arrosto qualcuno, non è giusto...  
**Lord Voldemort** : _(Continuando a sfregarsi le tempie)_ Tu devi rapire il piccolo Remus e portarlo molto lontano, in un posto dove nessuno possa ritrovarlo.  
**Fenrir** : _(Sempre borbottando)_ Nel mio stomaco nessuno potrebbe ritrovarlo...  
**Lord Voldemort** : _(Balzando in piedi)_ CRUCIO! _(Scatena i suoi Poteri Malvagi da Cattivo su Fenrir)_  
**Fenrir** : _(Si contorce per il dolore finché dura l'effetto)_ AHIAHIAHIAHI! Va bene, _va bene!_ Lo porterò molto lontano, in un posto dove non possa essere ritrovato che _non_ sia il mio stomaco. Contento?  
**Lord Voldemort** : _(Si risiede, sbuffando)_ Sarò contento quando comanderò il regno e non sarò più circondato da idioti e gente matta da legare. Ora va' e compi il tuo dovere!  
**Fenrir** : Ma una volta che l'ho portato lontano e in un posto dove non possa essere ritrovato, non è che potrei...  
**Lord Voldemort**... _(Lo guarda malissimo, senza proferir parola)_  
**Fenrir** : _(Incrocia le braccia e tiene il broncio, offeso)_ Ok, ok, come non detto, ora vado... _(Si allontana borbottando qualcosa sulle favole di una volta e sull'essere libero di esercitare la propria cattiveria in tutta la sua malvagia potenzialità)_  
**Lord Voldemort** : Ah, finalmente solo! Non vedo l'ora di governare il regno, così mi sbarazzerò di questa manica di idioti! Trema, fratello caro, perché la vostra felicità non durerà a lungo!  
  
  
**Narratore:** E così il malvagio Lord Voldemort mise in atto il suo piano; Fenrir attese l'occasione più propizia per rapire Remus, che normalmente era tenuto ben protetto e sorvegliato; questa si presentò quando il principino aveva circa tre anni e i suoi genitori si erano dovuti assentare per l'importante Cerimonia dell'Ora del Té con i regnanti vicini.  
  


**Scena 4**  
Cortile del Castello  
  
Il piccolo REMUS gioca felice sull'erba, inseguendo una farfalla.  
WALDEN MACNAIR ed AVERY lo sorvegliano senza troppo entusiasmo.

  
  
**Walden** : _(Sbuffando)_ Quando Lord Voldemort ha parlato di “promozione”, non pensavo affatto di finire a fare la bambinaia!  
**Avery** : Oh non dire così, poteva andarci peggio! La ricompensa per la strega è stata una cesta di serpenti velenosi “sicuramente utile per le sue stregonerie e per i suoi filtri”, dopotutto.  
**Remus** : _(Trillando felice)_ F'falla!  
**Walden** : _(Tappandosi le orecchie)_ Preferivo i serpenti velenosi a questi versi!  
**Avery** : Oh insomma, non sei mai contento! Almeno non siamo più obbligati a stare fermi come stoccafissi davanti alla porta del palazzo.  
**Walden** : Ma siamo obbligati a seguire un moccioso ovunque vada, dargli da mangiare, cambiargli il pannolino, raccontargli le favole della buonanotte...  
**Avery** : _(Sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, imbarazzato)_ A me piace! Non trovi che sia un po' come avere un figlio nostro?  
**Walden** : _(Alzando gli occhi al cielo)_ Ti ho mai detto di volere un figlio nostro?  
**Avery** : _(Seccato)_ Certo che no! Hai solo dato per scontato che IO non lo volessi, come sempre! Non tieni MAI in conto quello che io voglio! _(Si gira dall'altra parte, offeso e ferito)_  
**Walden** : _(Gli si avvicina, sospirando)_ Su, Avery, non fare così... non volevo darti per scontato, mi dispiace...  
**Avery** : _(Si volta a guardarlo con gli occhi lucidi)_ Non mi sento apprezzato, Wally...  
**Walden** : _(Imbarazzato)_ Oh, non dire così, lo sai che io ti amo come... ehm... _(Si gratta la testa, in difficoltà)_ Come... come l'asino ama la biada!  
**Avery** : _(Lo guarda malissimo e replica stizzito)_ Stanotte puoi andare a dormire nella stalla! C'è un sacco di biada! _(Marcia via, incazzato)_  
**Walden** : _(Gli corre dietro, agitato)_ No, Avery, aspetta!  
**Remus** : _(Ignaro di tutto, ha catturato la farfalla e se la spiaccica felice fra le dita)_ F'falla! Peché no voli?

 

Improvvisamente il malvagio FENRIR sbuca fuori da un cespuglio di narcisi.

  
  
**Fenrir** : _(Si rivolge al principino esibendo un ghigno pieno di denti affilati)_ Buongiorno, vostra altezza! Volete vedere la mia collezione di farfalle?  
**Remus** : _(Guarda i denti affilati, la faccia pelosa e il generale aspetto spaventoso dello sconosciuto, senza contare l'alito fetente e il tono roco. La sua bocca si piega all'ingiù e inizia a tremolare)_ Uuuh...  
**Fenrir** : _(Suda freddo e gli tappa la bocca prima che inizi ad urlare, prima di rapirlo e fuggire via dal castello il più velocemente possibile, mentre borbotta fra sé e sé)_ Uffa, ma perché reagiscono sempre tutti così!? Le [ninfalidi](http://www.fiorinaedizioni.com/images/03-Farfallette-d%27Italia-III-icon.jpg) e le [saturnidi](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-SlKRI5Nw6Og/TotbSxvIDxI/AAAAAAAABiI/BqWckvNIPrI/s320/web166.jpg) che ho catturato nella foresta sono così belle...  
  
  
**Narratore:** La scomparsa improvvisa del piccolo principe fu una tragedia per il regno; Il Re e la Regina erano inconsolabili, e tutti nella corte si disperavano per quella infausta notizia. Il solo ad esserne felice era Lord Voldemort, che senza eredi di mezzo si ritrovava a essere a tutti gli effetti il successore al trono.  
Nel tentativo di salvare il piccolo, ogni possibile risorsa venne sfruttata, e così una delle guardie ebbe l'idea di far convocare di nuovo l'abile strega che li aveva aiutati in precedenza.  
Sfortunatamente, non furono più in grado di localizzarla, ma durante la ricerca si imbatterono invece in Sibilla Cooman, una strega veggente.

 

**Scena 5**  
Camere reali, ampia sala fiocamente illuminata  
  
Il RE e la REGINA, vestiti a lutto, attendono in piedi.  
Entrano WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY, che portano con loro SIBILLA COOMAN.  
Li segue LORD VOLDEMORT, che squadra tutti con aria truce.

  
  
**Lord Voldemort:** _(Borbottando fra sé e sé)_ Se quei maledetti idioti osano rovinare i miei piani ancora una volta, giuro che gli farò pentire di essere nati!  
**Avery:** Maestà, abbiamo trovato questa strega che dice di poter aiutare il regno con il suo potere!  
**Walden:** Orsù, strega, ora fai quello che devi!  
**Sibilla Cooman:** Non mettermi fretta, ragazzo! L'Occhio Interiore non si può aprire e chiudere a comando! Oh, a proposito, guardati da uno straniero dai lunghi capelli, mi raccomando.  
**Avery:** _(Guarda malissimo Walden)_ S... straniero dai lunghi capelli?  
**Walden:** _(Pallido, sussurra verso di lui)_ Non so di cosa stia parlando questa vecchia pazza!  
**Sibilla Cooman:** _(Ignora l'insulto, avvicinandosi ai regnanti)_ Oooh, vedo che una grande disgrazia si è abbattuta su di voi...  
**Regina:** _(In tono afflitto)_ Nostro figlio, il nostro piccolo Remus... puoi aiutarci a ritrovarlo?  
**Sibilla Cooman:** Beh, certamente! Ora... avete per caso delle erbe mistiche da bruciare nel fuoco? Una capra da sacrificare per poi esaminarne le interiora? Del té in foglie? Una sfera di cristallo? Una boccia dei pesci, almeno?

 

Il RE e la REGINA sono perplessi.  
Dopo qualche esitazione, decidono di mandare WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY a recuperare il recuperabile.  
I due interrompono il litigio per accontentarli, trafficando in giro finché non recuperano una mucchia di oggetti di dubbia utilità.

  
  
**Walden:** Abbiamo trovato solo questo, in giro! Qualcuna di queste cose può andare bene?  
**Sibilla Cooman:** _(Osserva la mucchia con aria sdegnosa, finché un oggetto non trae la sua attenzione, e il suo sguardo si illumina)_ Ah, le Mistiche Pozioni dell'Ebbrezza!  
**Avery** _(Confuso)_ Eh? Ma lì c'è solo lo sherry che ho preso dalle cucine... _(tace perché Walden gli tappa la bocca e il capo delle guardie li fulmina entrambi con lo sguardo)_  
**Sibilla Cooman:** _(Tracanna un notevole quantitativo di “Mistiche Pozioni”, prima di cominciare ad ondeggiare e declamare in tono drammatico)_ Aah, ora lo... hic! Vedo bene... un cavaliere misterioso, dall'oscuro passato... si rivelerà a voi dopo una carestia, sconfiggendo un animale magico dalle lunghe corna... hic! Egli porterà acqua, fuoco e terra allo stesso tempo, ma troverà... hic!, nell'aria il suo vero alleato... il potere di un mago sconosciuto lo aiuterà nella sua impresa... hic! _(Detto questo, crolla svenuta per terra, con un tintinnio che risuona per tutta la sala.)_  
**Re:** _(Perplesso e addolorato)_ Ah, questa strega parla per enigmi! Come potremo mai interpretare degli indizi così misteriosi? Eppure potrebbe essere l'unica speranza di rivedere nostro figlio...  
**Avery:** _(Preoccupato, si rivolge a Macnair)_ Io non ho capito niente!  
**Walden:** Sai che novità... _(Guarda in direzione di Lord Voldemort, deglutisce a fatica e sussurra)_ Oh, maledizione, stavolta il capo ci ucciderà! Questo cumulo di sciocchezze non ci aiuta proprio per niente, Lord Voldemort sarà furioso!  
**Lord Voldemort** _(Si massaggia le tempie, reprimendo un sospiro di sollievo mentre mormora fra sé e sé)_ Beh, in fondo essere circondato da idioti può avere i suoi vantaggi, a volte... mentre quei babbei saranno occupati ad “interpretare” le parole di questa ciarlatana, io potrò mettere in atto il mio piano! _(Scoppia in una risata malvagia)_  
**Regina:** Oh, caro, credo proprio che a tuo fratello gioverebbe tanto un po' di sciroppo per la tosse...

 

FINE ATTO PRIMO

 


	2. ATTO SECONDO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo in cui facciamo la conoscenza con Sirius Black, il cacciatore di frodo, e con lo sventurato nobile James Potter, ed in cui scopriamo di più sulle disavventure dell'ormai ben più cresciuto Remus, rinominato da Fenrir come "Lunastorta".
> 
> Scritto per la seconda settimana del COW-T indetta da Lande di Fandom, usando il Prompt “Nobilità”

**Personaggi:**  
_(In ordine di comparsa)_

SIRIUS, il cacciatore di frodo  
JAMES, un nobile maledetto da un mago oscuro  
ARGUS, il guardaboschi reale  
WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY, due guardie reali al servizio dei regnanti  
REMUS, il principe scomparso  
CODALISCIA, il ratto da compagnia  
FENRIR, spietato tirapiedi al servizio di Lord Voldemort  
  
Inoltre: un ragnetto casalingo ed un cosiddetto “cervo” molto grasso.

 

 

**ATTO SECONDO**

 

 **Narratore:** Sono ormai passati sedici anni dalla scomparsa del principino Remus, legittimo erede del regno, che in sua assenza sarebbe passato a Lord Voldemort, il fratello malvagio del re che aveva segretamente architettato il rapimento del nipote. Nel frattempo, una grave carestia si è abbattuta sui campi del regno. Per quanto continui a regnare la pace, la tristezza ha incupito il cuore dei regnanti, che hanno cominciato a trascurare gli affari di governo, lasciando spazio a Lord Voldemort di prendere il controllo ed incitare nel frattempo il dissenso della popolazione.

 

 **Scena 1**  
Foresta reale  
  
SIRIUS si aggira di nascosto in mezzo agli alberi con il suo fidato arco, in cerca di preda. Improvvisamente entra in scena un cervo nobile dalle grandi corna, che subito comincia a fuggire.  
SIRIUS parte così alla rincorsa dell'animale.

 

 **Sirius:** _(Rincorre il cervo attraverso gli alberi, tirando fuori una freccia dalla faretra)_ Inutile scappare, non potrai sfuggirmi ancora a lungo! Con la tua pelle, mi ci farò delle scarpe nuove per l'inverno, e con la tua carne potrò finalmente mangiare a volontà! Niente più ratti per colazione!

 

Il cervo continua a correre senza sosta, vendendo cara la propria pelle.  
Infine, SIRIUS incocca la freccia e prende bene la mira, centrando la creatura nel petto.  
Il cervo cade per terra, mortalmente ferito. La sua forma cambia all'improvviso, mutando nelle fattezze di un giovane dai capelli corvini.

 

 **James:** _(annaspa disperato, stringendo una mano attorno alla freccia che gli sporge dal petto)_ Ah! Che dolore terribile! Che sofferenza!  
**Sirius:** _(si china sul giovane morente, fissandolo sgomento)_ Per la barba di Merlino, che cosa ho fatto? Stavo inseguendo un cervo in cerca di cibo, ed invece ho colpito un uomo! Che razza di stregoneria è mai questa?  
**James:** _(afferra per il petto Sirius, fissandolo negli occhi)_ Ascoltami, cacciatore! Il mio nome è James, e sono un giovane nobile, maledetto da un mago oscuro. Per aver sedotto la sua amata ed aver giocato su di lui uno scherzo crudele, egli si vendicò su di me trasformandomi nel cervo che tu creduto di colpire.  
**Sirius:** _(prende la mano di James, stringendola contro il petto)_ Oh perdonatemi, messere! Se solo avessi saputo, se solo avessi pensato... ve ne prego, perdonatemi, giuro di fare qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per sdebitarmi, e vendicarmi contro il terribile mago che vi ha costretto a subire questo destino!  
**James:** _(affanna, sputando sangue, e con gli ultimi sforzi infila una mano in tasca, tirandone fuori un medaglione che infila nella mano di Sirius)_ Cacciatore, questo medaglione era un regalo per la mia amata Lily, e per il figlio che era nel suo grembo prima che venissi costretto ad assumere queste sembianze. Te ne prego, portaglielo per me ed assicurati che stiano bene. Niente di più e niente di meno vi chiedo, o cacciatore, ma se veniste meno a questo voto, la mia stessa maledizione si ritorcerà su di voi!  
**Sirius:** _(raccoglie con cura il medaglione, stringendolo a sé e posando la mano contro il petto)_ Messer James, avete la mia parola!

 

JAMES spira senza un'altra parola, accasciandosi per terra.

La sua mano scivola inerte da quella di SIRIUS, che gli chiude gli occhi per rispetto e si inginocchia in preghiera.

Improvvisamente però, viene raggiunto dal guardaboschi reale ARGUS

 

 **Argus:** _(corre incontro a Sirius, brandendo una lanterna)_ Cosa abbiamo qui? Un assassino!  
**Sirius:** _(si affretta ad alzarsi in piedi, retrocedendo lentamente)_ Aspetti, lasci che le spieghi... questo non è stato un assassinio, bensì un incidente di caccia!  
**Argus:** _(strilla ancora più forte, agitandogli la lanterna in faccia)_ LESTOFANTE! La caccia in queste foreste è proibita senza il permesso esplicito del Re! GUARDIE! A ME LE GUARDIE! Arrestate subito questo criminale!

 

WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY sbucano fuori dagli alberi, correndo verso la fonte delle grida.

 

 **Walden:** _(raggiunge Argus e Sirius, scocciato)_ Che cosa succede, insomma? Cos'è questo baccano?  
**Avery:** _(li raggiunge poco dopo, accorgendosi del cadavere di James)_ AAAH! UN MORTO!  
**Walden:** _(dà uno scossone al suo compagno, imbarazzato)_ Insomma, un po' contegno! _(si rivolge poi a Sirius)_ Tu, vile criminale, posa la tua arma e tieni le mani dove le posso vedere! Ti dichiaro in arresto nel nome della Guardia Reale! Il nostro capo deciderà la pena che ti spetta per i tuoi crimini! **Argus:** _(si sfrega le mani gongolando)_ Oh, non vedo l'ora di assistere all'esecuzione!

  
SIRIUS capisce subito l'aria che tira e decide di darsela a gambe.  
WALDEN MACNAIR ed AVERY lo inseguono, seguiti subito da ARGUS.

 

 **Avery:** _(estrae la spada, correndo trafelato)_ Non la passerai liscia, furfante! La pena per chi tenta di sfuggire alla giustizia è la morte!  
**Sirius:** _(continua a scappare, intascando in fretta il medaglione ricevuto da James)_ La sfortuna mi perseguita! Non temete messere, onorerò la mia promessa... ma per farlo prima devo pensare a salvarmi la pelle!

 

  
**Scena 2**

Centro della Foresta Proibita, in una Torre Nascosta  
  
Il giovane REMUS si sporge da una finestra in cima alla torre, sospirando maliconico.  
Il suo ratto da compagnia CODALISCIA siede sul cornicione di pietra, lisciandosi i baffi.

 

 **Remus:** _(scruta l'orizzonte, preoccupato)_ Dove sarà mai finito mio padre? A quest'ora dovrebbe già essere di ritorno.  
**Codaliscia:** _(si volta verso Remus e gli annusa una manica, speranzoso)_ Squit?  
**Remus:** _(raccoglie in mano il piccolo roditore, accarezzandogli la testa)_ Mi spiace Codaliscia, hai già finito tutte le briciole che ti avevo tenuto da parte.  
**Codaliscia:** _(gli mordicchia le dita con fare offeso)_ Squit! Squit, squit squit!  
**Remus:** _(scuote la testa)_ Sei sempre il solito! Non pensi altro che a mangiare.  
**Codaliscia:** Squit, squit!  
**Remus:** _(lo guarda scandalizzato)_ Lo sai benissimo che non posso! Fenrir si infurierebbe! E poi, non dimenticare che qui intorno vive un temibile Lupo Cattivo!  
**Codaliscia:** _(si arrampica sulla spalla di Remus, bisbigliandogli nell'orecchio)_ Squit, squit squit squit, squit!  
**Remus:** Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! E se Fenrir ci trovasse? Vuoi che ti faccia arrosto per caso?  
**Codaliscia:** _(corre a nascondersi sotto al suo colletto)_ SQUIIIT!  
**Remus:** Ecco, appunto!

 

Nel frattempo, FENRIR raggiunge la base della Torre, trascinando un sacco coperto di macchie dall'origine incerta.

 

 **Fenrir:** _(urlando)_ LUNASTORTA! CALA GIÙ LA FUNE CHE QUI SI FA NOTTE, O PER TE SARANNO BOTTE!  
**Remus:** _(sussulta per la sorpresa)_ Ah, eccolo! _(corre dentro a prendere una corda robusta, agganciandola ad una carrucola, prima di cominciare a girare la manovella per farla scendere)_ Eccomi padre! Arriva subito!

 

FENRIR attende con impazienza la cima della corda, aggrappandovisi saldamente prima di dargli uno strattone deciso.  
REMUS gira la manovella con fatica, ed aiuta FENRIR ad entrare nella stanza attraverso la finestra.

 

 **Fenrir:** _(si avvicina ad un grosso tavolo di legno e vi getta sopra il sacco, che fa un rumore molto poco rassicurante)_ Ti ho portato la cena.  
**Remus:** _(slega il sacco e sbircia dentro)_ Oh grazie padre... ma che carne è?  
**Fenrir:** _(deglutisce nervosamente)_ “Cervo”  
**Remus:** _(agrotta le sopracciglia, poco convinto)_ Ma i cervi non hanno le gambe così grosse.  
**Fenrir:** _(si guarda intorno, fingendosi molto interessato ad un ragnetto sulla parete)_ Eh, vedi, era un cervo molto grasso... anzi, obeso! Non riusciva quasi a muoversi  
**Remus:** E dove sono le corna?  
**Fenrir:** _(si gratta dietro la testa)_ Eh, me le sono perse per strada...  
**Remus:** E poi...  
**Fenrir:** _(sbatte le mani sul tavolo)_ Oh insomma basta domande! Sbrigati a cucinarlo o mangerai topo arrosto per cena!  
**Codaliscia:** SQUIT!

 

 **Narratore:** Come promesso a Lord Voldemort, il malvagio Fenrir aveva da tempo adempito alla propria missione, rapendo il piccolo Remus e portandolo nel luogo più lontano che fosse riuscito a trovare, ovvero la Torre Nascosta nella Foresta Proibita. Purtroppo per il Signore Oscuro, il suo tirapiedi aveva un concetto molto relativo di “molto lontano”, in quanto tale luogo si trovava al limite della foresta reale, a pochi giorni di distanza dal castello. Per sua fortuna, dato che nessuno osava mai recarsi in quella zona, si rivelò comunque il luogo perfetto per nascondere il fanciullo.  
L'unico problema era che il Signore Oscuro non era stato molto specifico su cosa avrebbe dovuto farne, a quel punto, del bambino, così Fenrir si era ritrovato suo malgrado a crescere il piccolo come se fosse suo figlio.

  
**Scena 3**

Centro della Foresta Proibita, Torre Nascosta, molti anni prima  
  
FENRIR siede al bordo di un letto, su cui giace un REMUS ancora bambino, e gli racconta una favola.

 

 **Fenrir:** ...e fu così che il Lupo Cattivo divorò Cappuccetto Rosso in un sol boccone, da tanto che era affamato! Sfortunatamente, dato che non si era preoccupato di cucinarla e nemmeno di toglierle le scarpe, gli venne una terribile indigestione, e dovette rimanere a letto per giorni interi. La morale della storia è che bisogna sempre assicurarsi di cucinare a dovere la propria cena, preferibilente facendone un buon arrosto. Fine!  
**Remus:** _(lo fissa terrorizzato, nascondendosi sotto le coperte)_ Non mi piace questa storia! Fa tanta paura!  
**Fenrir:** _(si gratta il mento, pensoso)_ Vuoi che ti racconto la storia del Lupo Cattivo e dei Sette Appetitosi Capretti?  
**Remus:** _(scuote la testa, sull'orlo delle lacrime)_ No!  
**Fenrir:** _(lo guarda preoccupato)_ Ehm, allora il Lupo e i Tre Spunt... Porcellini?  
**Remus:** _(una lacrimuccia comincia a scendere dalla sua guancia)_ No!  
**Fenrir:** _(suda freddo, sempre più disperato)_ La Bella e il Lupo?  
**Remus:** _(tira su col naso, ma lo fissa curioso)_ ...di cosa parla?  
**Fenrir:** Di un principe antipatico che viene trasformato da una maledizione in un Lupo per la sua arroganza, dopo aver insultato una fata, e solo imparando ad amare ed essere amato a sua volta sarebbe tornato come prima, e di una bellissima fanciulla che lo incontra...  
**Remus:** _(sospettoso)_ ...e poi lui se la mangia?  
**Fenrir:** Esatt... _(si interrompe appena Remus lo guarda scandalizzato)_ Ehm c-cioé, scherzavo! Naturalmente lui, ehm, si innamora della fanciulla e... uhm... vivono sempre felici e contenti... va bene?  
**Remus:** _(abbassa la coperta e sorride timidamente)_ E poi si sposano?  
**Fenrir:** Ma che assur- ehm, volevo dire certo! Certo che si sposano... _(sospira, borbottando fra se e se)_ Adesso non si può più arrostire nessuno nemmeno nelle fiabe, che mondo infame!  
  
  
**Narratore:** Così il giovane Remus era cresciuto sotto le dubbie premure di Fenrir, ignaro delle proprie origini, e sviluppando un'intensa paura per i lupi a causa dei suoi racconti. Questo giocò a favore dell'uomo, che se ne servì come scusa per convincerlo a non uscire mai nella Foresta poiché, a suo dire, il più temibile e spaventoso di tutti i Lupi Cattivi si aggirava di notte per sbranare i ragazzini disubbidienti che scappavano di casa.  
Essendo cresciuto da solo, a parte per le visite del padre adottivo, Remus non aveva avuto altri bambini con cui giocare, ed aveva invece stretto amicizia con un ratto che si era intrufolato un giorno nella torre in cerca di cibo, passando la maggior parte del suo tempo a leggere i libri che Fenrir gli portava per tenerlo occupato e non doversi sentir riempire di domande sul mondo esterno ogni volta che tornava a portargli da mangiare.  
Man mano che passavano gli anni, tuttavia il principino divenne sempre più curioso e malinconico, sognando il giorno in cui sarebbe diventato grande e forte abbastanza da non dover più temere il Lupo.

 

 **Scena 4**  
Centro della Foresta Proibita, Torre Nascosta, pochi giorni dopo la fuga di Sirius

 

Il giovane REMUS sta spazzando per terra, canticchiando allegramente

 

 **Fenrir:** Ricordati che fra meno di una settimana ci sarà luna piena! Tieni ben chiusa la finestra quando si fa buio, e non fare rumore, o il lupo saprà che sei qui! E allora soffierò e sbufferò, soffierò e sbufferò, fino a buttare giù la tua casa!  
**Remus:** _(gli risponde timidamente)_ Padre, si dice “sbufferà”, non “sbufferò”.  
**Fenrir:** _(diventa paonazzo)_ Esatto, proprio quello che ho detto! Sbufferà! Il lupo! Non certo io, che sono tuo padre, e sicuramente non un lupo, che stupidaggini! _(si asciuga alcune gocce di sudore dalla fronte)_ Ah, ma come si è fatto tardi! Vai subito a letto!  
**Remus:** Ma padre è ancora pieno giorno...  
**Fenrir:** _(lo fulmina con lo sguardo)_ Non contraddirmi figliolo!  
**Remus:** _(sospira)_ Sì, padre...

 

 

FINE SECONDO ATTO

  


 


	3. ATTO TERZO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo in cui re-incontriamo di nuovo la maggior parte dei personaggi, il povero (?) Lord Voldemort è come sempre circondato da idioti, e Sirius fa una scelta azzardata senza avere idea di cosa lo attenderà in futuro...
> 
> Scritto per la quarta settimana dell'iniziativa COW-T indetta da Lande di Fandom

**Personaggi:**   
_(In ordine di comparsa)_

SIRIUS, il cacciatore di frodo  
FENRIR, spietato tirapiedi al servizio di Lord Voldemort  
REMUS, il principe scomparso  
CODALISCIA, il ratto da compagnia  
LORD VOLDEMORT, fratellastro del re e capo delle guardie  
WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY, due guardie reali al servizio dei regnanti  
SIBILLA COOMAN, la strega veggente  
  
Inoltre: Nagini, il serpente di Lord Voldemort.

 

 

**ATTO TERZO**

 

**Narratore:** Il cacciatore di frodo Sirius Black, riuscito finalmente a seminare i suoi inseguitori, si aggirava nella Foresta Proibita in cerca di cibo e di riparo, ignaro della reputazione di quel luogo. Per un caso fortuito, finì proprio per ritrovarsi nelle vicinanze della Torre Nascosta dove viveva, in incognito, il giovane principe Remus.

 

**Scena 1**  
Foresta Proibita, nei pressi della Torre Nascosta  
  
SIRIUS arranca a fatica in mezzo agli alberi, stremato dalla fame e dalla fatica.

 

**Sirius:** _(si siede su un ceppo per riposare, riprendendo fiato, prima di guardarsi intorno)_ Ah, dove potrò essere mai finito? Sono giorni che cammino, e di villaggi neppure l'ombra! Di questo passo, a nulla sarà valso sfuggire alle loro spade, se non trovo presto un riparo e del cibo!

 

Improvvisamente, il rumore di passi sconosciuti interrompe i pensieri di SIRIUS, che si affretta a rialzarsi per nascondersi in un cespuglio.

Il malvagio FENRIR fa nuovamente la sua comparsa, sorpassandolo senza vederlo e dirigendosi verso la Torre

  
**Sirius:** _(incuriosito, incomincia a seguire Fenrir, tenendosi a debita distanza)_ Aha! Forse, dopotutto, il mio tentativo non è stato vano! Certo questo mi pare proprio un brutto ceffo, ma se lo seguo potrebbe condurmi verso un luogo abitato.

 

FENRIR continua per la sua strada, seguito a sua insaputa da SIRIUS.

Non appena arrivano in vista della Torre, SIRIUS rimane indietro per non farsi scoprire mentre FENRIR ne raggiunge la base.

 

**Fenrir:** _(urlando)_ LUNASTORTA! CALA GIÙ LA FUNE CHE QUI SI FA NOTTE, O PER TE SARANNO BOTTE!  
 **Sirius:** _(osserva con stupore mentre una corda viene calata giù fino ai piedi della Torre, permettendo a Fenrir di aggrapparvisi ed essere tirato fino in cima)_ Cosa si celerà mai lassù? Per trovarsi in un luogo così isolato, sicuramente questa Torre deve nascondere un importante segreto!

 

 

**Narratore:** Dopo queste attente considerazioni, Sirius Black decise così di aspettare che Fenrir se ne andasse per cercare di svelare questo mistero, nella speranza inoltre di trovare rifugio e qualcosa con cui sfamarsi.   
Passarono ancora molte ore prima che il suo quesito potesse avere risposta, tanto da fargli quasi cambiare idea, ma infine la sua pazienza venne premiata. Non appena Fenrir si allontanò abbastanza da non fargli temere di venire scoperto, Sirius si affrettò ad avvicinarsi alla base della Torre.

 

**Scena 2**  
Centro della Foresta Proibita, Torre Nascosta  
  
REMUS è seduto sul letto a leggere, accarezzando distrattamente CODALISCIA, che sta sgranocchiando briciole sul suo cuscino.

 

**Sirius:** _(dal basso)_ LUNASTORTA! CALA GIÙ LA FUNE CHE QUI SI FA NOTTE, O PER TE SARANNO BOTTE!

**Remus:** _(salta giù dal letto e corre a riprendere la corda, confuso)_ Come mai mio padre è di ritorno così presto? Forse avrà scordato qualcosa?

 

REMUS sistema la corda nella carrucola e la fa scendere, girando poi di nuovo la manovella per tirare su il padre.

Invece, si ritrova davanti la figura di SIRIUS.

 

**Remus:** _(fissa sorpreso lo sconosciuto)_ E voi chi siete?

**Sirius:** _(rimane a fissarlo imbambolato_ _)_ I-io... _(tossisce nervosamente, cercando di riprendere contegno_ _)_ Il mio nome è... Felpato. Sì ecco, così mi chiamo. Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza.

**Remus:** _(esitando)_ Il mio nome è Lunastorta... ditemi, dunque, cosa ci fate qui? Siete forse un amico di mio padre?  
 **Sirius:** _(si gratta la testa_ _)_ Qualcosa del genere... piuttosto, sono parecchio affamato, e sono giorni che non mi riposo, potrei di grazia fermarmi qui?

 

 

**Narratore:** Remus a quel punto si trovò di fronte ad un dubbio. Sapeva bene che non gli era permesso parlare con gli sconosciuti, d'altro canto non aveva mai avuto occasione di parlare con qualcuno che non fosse Fenrir, a parte Codaliscia, ed il ratto non brillava certo per la sua capacità di intrattenere conversazioni. Inoltre, sapeva anche che suo padre non sarebbe stato di ritorno per molti giorni, in quanto si avvicinava la luna piena.  
Dal canto suo, Sirius rimase immediatamente rapito dall'aspetto del giovane di fronte a sé, innamorandosene perdutamente.

 

**Remus:** _(tendendogli la mano)_ Presto, presto, entrate!

**Sirius:** _(prende la mano di Remus, sentendo il cuore battere a mille_ _)_ Grazie, Messer Lunastorta, vi sono eternamente debitore! _(tra sé e sé_ _)_ Oh, una mano divina ha di certo scolpito il volto di questo ragazzo! I suoi occhi risplendono come l'oro, ed i suoi capelli hanno il colore ambrato del miele. Mai i miei occhi hanno visto qualcosa di tanto meraviglioso!

 

SIRIUS entra nella stanza, guidato da REMUS.

CODALISCIA squittisce animatamente nel vedere lo sconosciuto.

 

**Codaliscia:** _(corre verso Remus e si aggrappa alle sue vesti, risalendo fino alla sua spalla, prima di scrutare Sirius con sospetto)_ Squiiit!? Squit squit squit squit squit! _Squit!_

**Remus:** _(gli accarezza la testolina pelosa)_ Coda, non ti preoccupare! Questo è Felpato, un amico di mio padre.

**Sirius:** Beh più che amico, conoscente... ma davvero quel brutto _cef-_ cioè, quell'uomo così imponente e minaccioso è vostro padre?

**Remus:** Oh, in fondo a conoscerlo bene non è così spaventoso. Beh, non sempre almeno. _(ci pensa un po' su, grattandosi il mento)_ Ah! Ad esempio, quando dorme.

**Sirius:** Capisco... _(il suo stomaco borbotta rumorosamente)_ Perdonatemi messere-

**Remus:** Prego, chiamatemi pure Lunastorta! _(si accorge del rumore)_ Oh, che sciocco! Mi avevate detto di essere affamato, vi porto subito qualcosa da mangiare. _(corre a prendere l'occorrente per apparecchiare il tavolo, posandovi poi sopra degli avanzi di arrosto e di verdura, ed una bottiglia di vino)_ Prego, prevo sedetevi! Perdonate il disordine, ma lo spazio qui ahimè non permette di meglio.

**Sirius:** _(si siede subito a mangiare, avventandosi sull'arrosto come un cane affamato)_ Ah, ma è delizioso! Di che si tratta?

**Remus:** _(si affretta a guardare altrove)_ “Cervo”.

 

**Scena 3**  
Castello Reale, Ufficio del Capo delle Guardie

 

LORD VOLDEMORT è seduto sulla sua poltrona, accarezzando NAGINI che gli si è acciambellata in grembo come un gatto.

Davanti a lui stanno in piedi WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY, che hanno tutta l'aria di voler essere da tutt'altra parte.

 

**Lord Voldemort:** _(scrutandoli con aria scocciata)_ E così vi siete fatti scappare dalle mani un pericoloso assassino che si aggirava per il nostro regno.

**Walden:** Signore, noi abbiamo tentato del nostro meglio, ma lo straniero si è addentrato nella Foresta Proibita!

**Lord Voldemort:** E quindi?

**Avery:** _(annuisce con aria saccente)_ Beh, si chiama Foresta Proibita, no? Quindi non è permesso entrarci. Lo dice anche il nome!

**Lord Voldemort:** _(lo fissa come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie, prima di schiaffeggiarsi la fronte in segno di esasperazione)_ Idiota che non sei altro! Proprio perché è proibito entrarci non dovevate permetterglielo, a costo di andare lì dentro a prenderlo! Siete o non siete le Guardie Reali?

**Avery:** _(interdetto)_ Beh, sì ma...

**Lord Voldemort:** _(sospira, sfregandosi le tempie)_ Avery, vorresti forse dirmi che se dovessi ritrovarti davanti un efferato criminale, non potresti ucciderlo perché l'assassinio è proibito?

**Avery:** Sissignore!

**Lord Voldemort:** _(lo guarda malissimo, senza proferire parola)_

**Avery:** _(preoccupato e confuso)_ C-cioè, no signore?

**Walden:** _(si china a sussurrargli)_ Taci! _(si rivolge poi a Lord Voldemort)_ Lo ritroveremo subito, non si preoccupi signore!

**Lord Voldemort:** Lasciate perdere, non fareste altro che danni! Se non è ancora morto di fame ci penseranno le creature della Foresta ad occuparsene. Ora sparite dalla mia presen...

 

Improvvisamente entra in scena SIBILLA COOMAN

 

**Sibilla Cooman:** _(corre verso Lord Voldemort con aria trafelata)_ Vostra Signoria, il mio Occhio Interiore mi ha rivelato un terribile presagio!   
**Lord Voldemort:** _(fra sé e sé)_ Ma cos'è questo, l'ufficio Idioti Smarriti? _(si rivolge alla veggente)_ Tacete, strega! Non ho tempo da perdere con i vostri vaneggiamenti!

**Sibilla Cooman:** _(non si scompone)_ Una presenza estranea si è infiltrata nel regno, lo sento! Sangue innocente è stato versato fuori da queste mura!

**Avery:** Ah, ma certo, sta parlando dell'assassino!

**Walden:** Tutto il palazzo starà parlando dell'assassino, non ci vuole mica chissà quale Occhio Interiore per saperlo a questo punto! Questa vecchia pazza non sa quello che dice, come al solito.

**Avery:** Aspetta un momento... _(trasalisce, colto da un'improvvisa folgorazione)_ “Uno straniero dai capelli lunghi”! Walden, era di questo che stava parlando!

**Walden e Lord Voldemort:** _(all'unisono)_ Eh?

**Avery:** Ma certo, credevo che mi avresti tradito con un qualche esotico corteggiatore, ma in realtà ti stava solo avvisando di stare attento a questo criminale! Ah, che sollievo.

**Sibilla Cooman:** _(annuisce)_ L'Occhio Interiore non mente mai!

**Lord Voldemort:** _(tutto d'un tratto ricorda le parole della veggente)_ Un momento... un animale magico dalle lunghe corna? Pensavo che il vecchio Argus stesse dando i numeri quando ha parlato di un cervo che si è tramutato in umano, ma forse diceva la verità!

**Walden:** _(sbalordito)_ Ma se questo è vero, il cavaliere misterioso è proprio l'assassino!

**Avery:** Ma non era mica a cavallo.

**Walden e Lord Voldemort:** _(all'unisono)_ Taci!

**Avery:** _(guarda male Walden e se ne va in un angolino)_ Sono stufo di essere preso a strilli! Stupido Wally.

**Sibilla Cooman:** _(scruta Walden)_ Wally...?

**Walden:** _(arrossisce furiosamente)_ Taci, megera!

**Lord Voldemort:** _(disgustato)_ ...farò finta di non aver sentito.

**Walden:** In ogni caso, dobbiamo subito avvisare il Re e la Regina!

**Lord Voldemort:** _(scatta in piedi, facendo cadere Nagini)_ ASSOLUTAMENTE NO! _(raccoglie il serpente e borbotta fra sé e sé)_ Questa non ci voleva! Devo assolutamente sbarazzarmi di quest'ostacolo, prima che rovini i miei piani _(torna a rivolgersi alle guardie)_ Voi due! Andate immediatamente a recuperare l'assassino! Non fatene parola a nessuno, e portatelo dritto qui da me per interrogarlo.

**Walden:** Sissignore! _(si avvicina ad Avery)_ Andiamo, Avery, lo sai che non intendevo ferirti...

**Avery:** Non parlarmi nemmeno! _(marcia fuori, stizzito)_

**Walden:** Avery aspetta! _(gli corre dietro)_

**Lord Voldemort:** _(si affloscia sulla poltrona, già presagendo il mal di testa che gli verrà di lì a poco, poi lancia uno sguardo alla veggente e sospira)_ Strega, portami una delle tue, uhm, “Pozioni Mistiche”.

 

**Narratore:** Nel frattempo, Sirius si era finalmente ripreso grazie all'ospitalità di Remus. Passarono alcuni giorni, in cui ebbero modo di fare conoscenza. Remus gli raccontò della propria vita, ovvero di come fosse cresciuto in quella torre fin da quando ne aveva memoria, ma tristemente non poteva mettere piede fuori a causa del temibile Lupo. Sirius, invece, gli raccontò solo vagamente di essere partito da un regno lontano perché non voleva seguire le orme di suo padre, e del fatto di essersi imbattuto in un cervo morente che si era magicamente tramutato in un uomo, scoprendo così che si trattava in realtà di un nobile maledetto da un mago oscuro. Ometté il fatto di averlo ucciso lui stesso, in quanto temeva che anche il giovane avrebbe potuto fraintendere la situazione, ma gli rivelò della promessa fatta a James prima che morisse.

 

REMUS è seduto sul letto insieme a SIRIUS, ascoltandolo rapito.

CODALISCIA è appollaiato sulla testata del letto e continua a scrutare SIRIUS con diffidenza.

 

**Remus:** Oh, ma è terribile! Costretto lontano dalla sua amata, senza poterla più riabbracciare fino alla fine! Che destino crudele.

**Sirius:** E non è tutto... purtroppo a causa di un malinteso le guardie reali mi hanno scambiato per un criminale, e ora vogliono uccidermi.

**Remus:** _(gli stringe le mani)_ Restate qui con me, allora! Quando mio padre sarà di ritorno, lo supplicherò di aiutarvi. Certamente non vorrà negare un favore ad un amico carico di nobili intenzioni come siete voi!

**Sirius:** _(ricambia la stretta, sentendosi le farfalle nello stomaco, mormorando fra sé e sé)_ Ah, se solo potessi! Ma di certo quell'uomo non mi sembra un individuo raccomandabile, senza contare che mi sono introdotto qui con inganno. Inoltre, per quale motivo nasconderebbe un ragazzo tanto bello e gentile in un posto terribile e pericoloso come questo? Di certo non c'è da fidarsi di un tale losco figuro! _(si rivolge a Remus, ad alta voce)_ Ahimè, lo vorrei ma non posso abbandonare la mia missione. Piuttosto, venite voi con me! Prometto che vi proteggerò al costo della vita.

**Remus:** _(lascia la presa, balzando indietro e guardandolo sconvolto)_ U-uscire? Ma... il Lupo! E poi, mio padre si infurierebbe! È davvero terrificante quando si arrabbia, credetemi. E poi non posso abbandonare Codaliscia...

**Sirius:** Al diavolo il ratt...

**Codaliscia:** _(gli morsica un dito)_ SQUIT!

**Sirius:** Ahi! Va bene, allora portiamo Codaliscia con noi! Anche lui si sarà stufato di sempre qui in queste quattro mura.

**Codaliscia:** Squit? Squit squit squit! Squit!

**Sirius:** Visto?

**Remus:** In realtà ha appena detto che è una follia assoluta.

**Sirius:** Oh, ve ne prego! Non volete vedere il mondo là fuori con i vostri occhi? Non volete toccare un vero albero, accarezzare un vero cavallo, anziché leggerne solo nei vostri libri?

**Remus:** _(tentenna, insicuro)_ Ma... ma... il Lupo?

**Sirius:** Fidatevi di me, Lunastorta, io sono un formidabile cacciatore. Se questo Lupo mai si facesse vedere, lo abbatterò con una delle mie frecce _(si inginocchia davanti a Remus, prendendogli nuovamente le mani)_ Ve ne supplico, ora che vi ho conosciuto non posso lasciarvi qui da solo in questa torre tenebrosa!

**Codaliscia:** Squit squit!

**Sirius:** _(bisbiglia)_ Taci, ratto!

**Remus:** _(lo guarda timoroso, non sapendo che cosa fare)_ Davvero non avete paura del Lupo?

**Sirius:** Assolutamente! Noi cacciatori conosciamo bene le foreste, non esiste nessun lupo che saprebbe prendermi alla sprovvista.

**Remus:** _(si fa coraggio)_ V-va bene allora! Verrò con voi!

**Sirius:** Splendido! Partiamo immediatamente! _(guarda Codaliscia)_ Andiamo, ratto!

**Codaliscia:** SQUIIIT!

 

**Narratore:** E fu così che Sirius Black si ritrovò inconsapevolmente a sottrarre il giovane principe alla sua prigionia, portandolo con sé nella sua missione e sperando segretamente di riuscire a vincere il suo affetto, magari dimostrandogli il proprio coraggio proprio di fronte al tanto temuto Lupo.

Non poteva sapere che, in realtà, si era appena immischiato in una faccenda ben più complicata ed insidiosa di quello che sembrasse.

 

**FINE ATTO TERZO**

 

 

 


	4. ATTO QUARTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In cui viene rivelato il piano malefico di Lord Voldemort, Remus scopre qualcosa di più sul passato di Sirius, e Fenrir finalmente ha #una gioia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per la sesta settimana del COW-T 8 indetto da LandeDiFandom, per la missione TITANIA

**Personaggi:**  
_(In ordine di comparsa)_

SIRIUS, il cacciatore di frodo  
REMUS, il principe scomparso  
CODALISCIA, il ratto da compagnia  
LORD VOLDEMORT, fratellastro del re e capo delle guardie  
RAPTOR, assassino e spia al servizio di Lord Voldemort  
FENRIR, spietato tirapiedi al servizio di Lord Voldemort  
WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY, due guardie reali al servizio dei regnanti  
SIBILLA COOMAN, la strega veggente  
  
Inoltre: un cavallo reale.

 

 

**ATTO QUARTO**

 

**Narratore:** Era ormai calata la notte nella Foresta Proibita quando Sirius Black si fermò assieme al giovane Remus per riposare. In realtà, il cacciatore avrebbe preferito continuare il viaggio in modo da allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile dalla propria situazione e pensare con calma a come avrebbe potuto mantere la promessa fatta al moribondo James. Purtroppo però Remus non aveva mai percorso lunghe distanze né aveva avuto occasione di fare alcun tipo di esercizio fisico prima di allora, essendo sempre stato rinchiuso nella torre, dunque era cresciuto debole di costituzione e soprattutto privo di resistenza fisica.  
Il giovane si era sforzato per quanto possibile di non darlo a vedere, non volendo ostacolare l'altro nel raggiungere la sua nobile missione, ma il suo passo si era fatto sempre più lento ed il suo respiro sempre più affannoso, finché Sirius non aveva ignorato le sue rassicurazioni ed aveva insistito per accamparsi nello spiazzo erboso meno lugubre ed inquietante che gli riuscì di trovare nei dintorni.

 

 

**Scena 1**  
Foresta Proibita, spiazzo erboso  
  
SIRIUS porta in braccio REMUS, ormai troppo stanco per camminare da solo, e lo appoggia delicatamente per terra.  
CODALISCIA sbuca fuori dalla manica di REMUS e barcolla sull'erba prima di stramazzare con uno squittio lamentoso.

 

**Codaliscia:** S-squit...squit squit...

**Sirius:** Cosa gli prende adesso? _(punzecchia il topo con la punta del dito)_ Ehi sorc- _AHI! (ritrae subito la mano, soffiando sul dito ora sanguinante a causa dei dentini affilati di Codaliscia)_

**Codaliscia:** SQUIT SQUIT SQUIT!!!

**Remus:** Va tutto bene Codaliscia! _(lo raccoglie da terra e lo accarezza delicatamente)_ Non gli piace essere toccato dalle altre persone, non si fida degli estranei... beh, non che ne abbia mai incontrati prima d'ora, ma non si lascia avvicinare neanche da mio padre. Anche se pensandoci bene potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare col fatto che minaccia sempre di farlo arrosto...

**Sirius:** _(lancia un'occhiataccia a Codaliscia, anche e soprattutto perché geloso delle attenzioni che il bellissimo giovane riserva a quell'animaletto spelacchiato)_ Un sentimento condivisibile.

**Remus:** _(fraintendendo del tutto le sue parole)_ Oh non giudicatelo troppo male, in fondo mio padre è un uomo gentile. Ehm, a modo suo. Fa solo fatica a mostrarlo.

**Sirius:** _(solleva un sopracciglio, scettico)_ Se lo dite voi. _(si alza per raccogliere un po' di legna e sassi intorno a loro, preparando un piccolo fuocherello per scaldarsi)_.

**Remus:** _(lo guarda con ammirazione)_ Certo che si vede sapete cavarvela da solo, io a malapena riesco ad accendere il camino ed è già tutto pronto.

**Sirius:** _(arrossisce e non riesce a trattenere un sorriso gongolante, grattandosi nervosamente la testa)_ Beh, sì, sono cose che ti tocca imparare quando vivi nei boschi. Erano anni ormai che non riposavo in un vero letto.

**Remus:** _(lo squadra con attenzione)_ Non avete l'aspetto che mi sarei aspettato, da un viandante.

**Sirius:** _(facendo spallucce)_ Mio padre si aspettava che diventassi cavaliere, una volta.

**Remus:** _(spalanca gli occhi)_ Un cavaliere! Ma allora siete un nobile! Come quelli dei racconti!

**Sirius:** _(scoppia in una risata simile ad un latrato)_ Certo, il nobile Cavalier Felpato, salvatore di donzelle e sterminatore di draghi... beh, se per salvare si intende portare a letto, e per donzelle si intende donne di facili costumi, sarebbe una descrizione accurata di tutti i cavalieri che io abbia mai incontrato. _(scuote la testa)_ Non pensate che ci sia nulla di vero in quelle storie, sono solo racconti per conciliare il sonno ai fanciulli e rabbonire i popolani. Se voi conosceste davvero la nobiltà, preferireste anche voi un letto di foglie e terriccio alle coperte di raso!

**Remus:** _(gli si inumidiscono gli occhi e la voce gli trema)_ M-ma... io credevo i cavalieri si cimentassero in nobili missioni? _(tira su col naso prima di continuare)_ Voi dopotutto state rischiando la vita per aiutare un uomo che nemmeno conoscete, e per proteggere me dalla minaccia del Lupo. Certo questo dimostra la nobiltà del vostro animo!

**Sirius:** _(abbassa la testa e si tormenta le mani, colto dal senso di colpa per aver mentito al ragazzo, ma non trova il coraggio di confessare le proprie menzogne)_ Voi avete un animo gentile, messer Lunastorta, e questo vi fa onore, ma non dovreste confidare così facilmente nella bontà altrui. _(si alza nuovamente per cominciare a preparare un giaciglio per sé stesso e per Remus)_ Ora sarà meglio riposare. Ci aspetta un lungo cammino, e se quello che mi avete detto su questo Lupo è vero, faremmo meglio ad allontanarci da questa foresta il prima possibile. Manca solamente una notte ormai alla prossima luna piena.

 

**Narratore:** Calò così il silenzio fra i due prima che entrambi tentassero di dormire, ma né Sirius né il giovane Remus ebbero un sonno tranquillo. Sirius perché tormentato dalla colpa di ciò che aveva fatto, portando via l'altro dalla sua dimora sotto false pretese, per quanto davvero credesse che fosse stata la cosa migliore per lui. Non poteva certo lasciarlo lì nelle grinfie di quel losco individuo! Tuttavia sospettava che l'altro non sarebbe stato altrettanto pronto a seguirlo se avesse saputo del suo crimine, e soprattutto del fatto che a spingerlo ad aiutare Remus non fosse stato né coraggio né generosità, ma il desiderio di averlo con sé e la segreta speranza di conquistare il suo cuore. Si sentiva quasi di stare approfittando di lui, vista la sua ingenuità e la sua inesperienza.  
D'altro canto, Remus era ancora terrorizzato all'idea di ritrovarsi davanti il tanto temuto Lupo, per non parlare della reazione di Fenrir una volta che si fosse accorto della sua fuga. Certamente si sarebbe infuriato terribilmente, e se avesse scoperto che Sirius l'aveva aiutato a scappare la sua collera si sarebbe abbattuta su di lui. Inoltre, non avendo idea delle reali motivazioni che avevano spinto l'uomo a nasconderlo in quella torre, Remus era veramente convinto che Fenrir fosse preoccupato per lui e l'avesse fatto per proteggerlo dalle pericolose minacce del mondo esterno. Temibili draghi, streghe con poteri spaventosi, banditi assetati di sangue ed ovviamente il più spietato di tutti: il Lupo Cattivo.

 

**Scena 2**  
Segrete del castello, stanza segreta  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT ha convocato RAPTOR, assassino e spia assoldata da lui per uccidere il RE, ed il suo malvagio tirapiedi FENRIR.

 

**Fenrir:** _(attende con impazienza, grattandosi le braccia e lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra con aria preoccupata)_ Sua Crudele Eccellenza, come mai mi ha richiamato così all'improvviso? Non mi aspettavo di essere convocato in questo, ehm, momento particolare. Ci sono un paio di, ehm, incombenze urgenti che...

**Lord Voldemort:** _(lo interrompe)_ A suo tempo, Fenrir. Ora siediti. _(Si rivolge invece all'uomo già seduto di fianco a Fenrir, che ha l'aria altrettanto nervosa e scruta l'altro uomo con diffidenza)_ Raptor, dimmi allora, come procede il piano per sbarazzarsi del mio fratellastro?

**Raptor:** _(si schiarisce la gola e solleva lo sguardo verso di lui, con una smorfia che vorrebbe essere un sorriso)_ S-Sua Crudele Ec-Ec...Eccellenza, il malcontento c-c-cresce nella p-p...p-popolazione. S-sempre più p-p-persone non si f-fidano della volontà dei regnanti, e girano v-voci di r-ri-ribelli che intendono at-at...attentare alla sua vita e p-p-prendere il controllo del castello.

**Lord Voldemort:** _(si sfrega le mani e le sue labbra si schiudono in un ghigno malvagio)_ Eccellente, Raptor, davvero eccellente! Dunque, ovviamente ti sarai messo in contatto con alcuni di questi rivoltosi.

**Raptor:** _(si affretta ad annuire, continuando a lanciare occhiate di tanto in tanto a Fenrir che continua ad agitarsi di fianco a lui)_ C-ci sto lavorando, s-signore. Ho t-trovato un gr-gr...gruppo di d-d-dissidenti che potrebbe f-fare pr...proprio al caso nostro. S-sono guidati da un certo W-Weasley, e vogliono rovesciare il g-g...governo per instaurare una d-d-democrazia.

**Lord Voldemort:** _(scoppia in una risata fredda e crudele)_ Democrazia! Ha! Poveri stolti! Non appena questa manica di esaltati avrà fatto il loro dovere sbarazzandosi del Re, li arresterò seduta stante e li farò giustiziare, ponendo fine al loro sciocco tentativo di ribellione. Prenderò così il suo posto e per di più il popolo crederà che io li abbia salvati dall'insurrezione e dal caos. Presto questo regno sarà finalmente mio! _(ride di nuovo, ancora più forte di prima)_

**Raptor:** _(deglutisce a fatica)_ P-p-presto è una p-parola gr-grossa... q-questo genere di cose r-richiede t-t-tempo e p-pazienza e...

**Lord Voldemort:** _(smette immediatamente di ridere, lanciando un'occhiata severa a Raptor)_ Tempo? Pazienza?! Di quanto stiamo parlando?

**Raptor:** _(sudando freddo)_ S-secondo i mie c-c-calcoli, s-se le cose p-p-procedono come pr-previsto, nel giro d-di un p-paio di anni, f-forse q-quattro o c-c-cin...

**Lord Voldemort:** _(salta in piedi, furioso)_ CHE COSA?! STAI SCHERZANDO VERO? Io lo voglio morto ADESSO!

**Raptor:** _(trema come una foglia)_ S-sua C-C-Crudele Ec-Eccellenza s-se non agiamo c-con c-c-cautela il r-rischio...

**Lord Voldemort:** _(assottiglia gli occhi scarlatti in un'espressione minacciosa)_ Te lo do io il rischio se non sparisci subito dalla mia presenza. Fuori! Mettiti subito al lavoro invece di sprecare altro tempo a farfugliare scuse! La prossima volta che verrai richiamato voglio che tu mi dica subito quando e come intendi portare a termine il piano, o non vivrai abbastanza per poter supplicare il mio perdono!

**Raptor:** _(impallidisce e si affretta ad alzarsi in piedi, retrocedendo verso la porta)_ C-certamente... g-grazie pe-per la vostra m-m-magnanimità, n-non ne sarete deluso! _(si defila prima che l'altro possa scagliargli contro i suoi Malvagi Poteri da Cattivo)._

**Lord Voldemort:** _(si risiede e borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile, prima di spostare lo sguardo su Fenrir)_ Sarò breve, Fenrir, e ti consiglio di non farmi perdere la pazienza con le tue idiozie. C'è stato un piccolo ma fastidioso imprevisto, di cui ti dovrai occupare immediatamente.

**Fenrir:** _(continuando a grattarsi)_ Immediatamente tipo fra qualche g... _(si interrompe quando vede Voldemort fulminarlo con lo sguardo)_ Cioè volevo dire, ma certo Sua Eccellenza! Me ne occuperò subito non appena uscirò di qui, non si preoccupi... non avevo mica niente da fare io, proprio in questi giorni, nella Foresta... _(ride nervosamente, lanciando di nuovo un'occhiata fuori dalla piccola finestra dove la luce della luna ormai quasi piena illumina la stanza di luce argentea)_

**Lord Voldemort:** Ricordi vero, il giovane Remus? Ti sarai di certo assicurato che rimanesse nascosto e ben lontano, non è vero?

**Fenrir:** _(sogghigna a quelle parole)_ Certamente, non si è mai mosso di lì in tutti questi anni, me ne sono assicurato personalmente.

**Lord Voldemort:** _(sospira di sollievo)_ Molto bene, sono felice di sapere che una volta tanto anche uno svitato come te riesce ad usare le due rotelle ancora a posto nella testa per fare qualcosa di sensato. Dunque, la mia intenzione era di mantenere un asso nella manica nel caso qualcosa non andasse per il meglio. Sfortunatamente, sono venuto a conoscenza di alcuni dettagli che rendono la sua presenza alquanto... sconveniente. Non posso permettermi che il ragazzo rischi nuovamente di mandare a monte i miei piani proprio quando sono così vicino al successo. Quindi, dovrai occuparti di lui, sbarazzartene diciamo, e stavolta per sempre.

**Fenrir:** _(smette di agitarsi sulla sedia, fissandolo come se non credesse alle sue parole)_ Questo vuol dire... che posso farlo arrosto?

**Lord Voldemort:** _(rotea gli occhi con una smorfia)_ Se proprio non puoi farne a meno...

**Fenrir:** _(salta in piedi tutto felice, il volto illuminato da una gioia crudele)_ Finalmente! Grazie, Sua Crudele Eccellenza, non dovrà mai più preoccuparsi di quel succulento spunt... cioé, del fastidioso principino _(corre fuori prima ancora che gli venga ordinato, avviandosi subito verso l'uscita del passaggio segreto che conduce fuori dal castello)._

**Lord Voldemort:** _(si massaggia le tempie)_ Possibile che non ci sia nessuno di normale in questo castello?

 

**Scena 3**  
Foresta Reale, precisamente al confine con la Foresta Proibita  
  
WALDEN MACNAIR e AVERY, entrambi a cavallo, fissano la minacciosa distesa di alberi di fronte a loro

 

**Avery:** _(si stringe a Walden)_ N-non potremmo dire a Lord Voldemort che l'assassino è caduto e ha disgraziatamente sbattuto la testa su un sasso, e tornarcene a casa?

**Walden:** _(raddrizza la schiena e gonfia il petto, sforzandosi di apparire coraggioso)_ Insomma, siamo o non siamo guardie reali? È nostro compito assicurare questo lestofante alla giustizia. Inoltre, potrebbe essere l'unico in grado di aiutare il Re e la Regina a riabbracciare il principino. Se li aiutamo a ritrovarlo, magari verremo perdonati per la nostra distrazione e verremo nuovamente promossi... pensa, forse potremmo ritrovarlo noi stessi e divenire eroi! Venire ricoperti di gloria!

**Avery:** _(poco convinto)_ E se invece venissimo divorati da una delle creature della foresta? Non voglio diventare la cena di un lupo mannaro!

**Walden:** Avery non dire sciocchezze, quelle sono solo dicerie che girano fra i bifolchi locali _(scuote la testa)_ Lo sanno tutti che i lupi mannari vivono in montagna.

**Avery:** Potrebbero esserci dei troll! Delle banshee! _(rabbrividisce)_ Potrebbe essere pieno di zanzare! Io odio le zanzare...

**Walden:** Non ti sei portato il repellente? _(si gira a guardarlo, sbuffando)_ Ti avevo detto di metterlo nella borsa prima di uscire! Adesso ci mangeranno vivi!

**Avery:** Ecco, visto dobbiamo tornare indietro...

**Walden:** Nemmeno per idea, se Lord Voldemort ci vede tornare a mani vuote finiremo a pulire cacca di cavallo nella scuderia... di nuovo.

**Avery:** Oh no, io odio le mosche cavalline, sono anche peggio delle zanzare! Se mi pungono mi fanno gonfiare come un pallone!

**Walden:** Appunto, non abbiamo scelta, dobbiamo acciuffare quel criminale al più presto.

**Avery:** Però non lasciarmi solo, io ho paura del buio.

 

WALDEN MACNAIR sprona il cavallo, che parte al trotto addentrandosi nella Foresta Proibita.

Improvvisamente, AVERY si avvinghia di nuovo a WALDEN e lancia un piccolo gemito

 

**Walden:** _(Ferma il cavallo, preoccupato)_ Avery? Hai visto qualcosa?!

**Avery:** ...Wally io...devo dirti una cosa...

**Walden:** C-cosa?

**Avery:** ...devo fare pipì.

**Walden:**...cosa? _Adesso?_

**Avery:** Mi scappa tantissimo!

**Walden:** Non potevi farla a casa?

**Avery:** Ancora non mi scappava!

**Walden:** Adesso te la tieni!

**Avery:** _(piagnucola)_ Me la farò addosso!

**Walden:** Neanche per sogno, ti butto giù dal cavallo se ci provi.

**Avery:** Ma mi scappa!

 

Mentre WALDEN e AVERY litigano, una creatura misteriosa li supera correndo nella foresta così velocemente da risultare quasi un'indistinta macchia grigiastra.

 

**Walden:** _(in tono spaventato)_ C-cos'è stato!? L'hai visto anche tu?

**Avery:** ...Wally, mi dispiace.

**Walden:** _(sente un calore improvviso contro il retro dei pantaloni)_ NO! Che schifo! _(cerca di districarsi dalla sua presa e spingerlo via)_ Lasciami andare! Scendi subito!

**Avery:** Ormai è troppo tardi!

**Walden:** Ti faccio scendere a calci!

**Avery:** Se mi facevi scendere prima non succedeva!

**Walden:** Se la facevi a casa non ti sarebbe scappata subito!

**Avery:** Non posso mica prevederlo!

 

Intanto che il loro battibecco continua, FENRIR corre come una saetta verso la Torre Nascosta, armato di tutto l'occorrente per fare un arrosto coi fiocchi dentro al suo sacco.

 

**Fenrir:** _(affretta il passo, gongolante)_ E ora noi due, mio piccolo spuntino saporito! Il Lupo Cattivo sta per arrivare a casa!

 

 

**FINE ATTO QUARTO**

 


End file.
